


Hold me

by Mar_69



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Jonathan Samuel Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: After a fight with his father, Damian seeks comfort from Jon.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdom_walks_alone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/gifts).



Jon was alone in the apartment, standing on the balcony, looking down at Metropolis, it was chili outside, the wind howling around him, but there was a big canvas in the living room, with plastic covering the couch, big pots of paint and brushes standing there, dripping over the coffee table.

After years of knowing Damian, he understood the way he copped with problems, with training or art, right now there was a paint of Wayne Manor in winter, the training room at the apartment was disorganized, the Robin suit wasn't in the house, tonight was Damian’s day out, technically, only a life-or-dead situation was bad enough to make him go out.

Or a call from his father.

Searching for his heartbeat, he furrowed his brow at the shaky beat and the proximity, after knowing Damian for so long, pointing to Robin’s emotions were extremely easy, and right now, Jon was sure emotional turmoil was the reason for the unsteady pulse.

Damian landed at his side, wrapping himself in the cape, walking inside, ripping the mask off his face, pulling the cape, harshly taking the uniform, a thing Damian didn’t do, unless he was angry, worried, or afraid.

Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul y Dick Grayson were the only ones capable of making Damian mistreat the uniform, Nightwing was on a mission off-planet, Talia was in Egypt, with no signal to call, too far to contact Damian, the only option was Batman.

“Should I call your favorite?” Jon asked, taking the cape and mask, folding the clothes, putting them on a sofa “I don’t want to cook tonight, do you?”

The Robin boots were kicked to the front door, and Damian was taking off the socks, the utility belt, kneepads, and gloves were on the floor, the tunic half-open.

“I found a vegan place yesterday, is a bakery, we can go there.”

Damian hummed something, patting the place at his side, where Jon seated, putting his hand between them, not touching Damian, yet.

“Am I good?”

“Yes, you’re the best person I know,” answered Jon, brushing Damian’s tight with his finger, barely touching.

“What if I hurt you, what if my past chase us?” a shaken hand was pressed over Jon’s, the cold fingers grabbing him, squeezing hard “We can live without each other, but I don’t want to, what we have is the most grandiose thing in my life.”

“You are too good to hurt me, D.”

“Habibi…” muttered Damian, turning his head, looking him in the eyes “Father knows.”

Damian was a very private person, few people knew about them, fewer were told, Jon’s parents were the first to know, but Bruce Wayne never was on Damian’s list, the man wasn’t homophobic, but they always fought about the decisions Damian made with his life, especially in regarding of dating.

For Bruce, some of them were too clean, risking their lives by dating them, others were part of the cape community, where personal relationships were a liability in the field, the third kind was too dark, morally ambiguous people, capable of using Damian to destroy his family.

“That means I can kiss you freely.”

“He says I will hurt you.”

“You and I know the truth,” Jon lifted Damian’s hand, kissing the knuckles, stroking the wrist with his thumb “I can live without you, but I love you so much, the world would be gray if you’re not here.”

Damian kissed him, sweet and slow, barely moving his lips, pressing his head on Jon’s shoulder when they stopped, leaving a kiss on his collarbone, over the neck of the t-shirt.

“I can live without you, but I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of damijon secret Santa, for wisdom_walks_alone, I hope you like it.


End file.
